Gravity
by Chelseadaggz
Summary: Emma and Regina are involved in a car crash, Regina is pinned to the ground by the car and struggling to hold on, can Emma help her to stay strong until help arrives? Are they passed the border meaning help can actually get to them? How did Emma end up on the ground away from the car practically uninjured? Established SwanQueen, Enjoy :D
1. Hang On

**Completely and unashamedly inspired to write this one shot by Gravity – Sara Bareilles, I just think it fits the relationship between these two so well, I cried whilst listening to the song on repeat and writing this fic so I suggest if you want to get the full experience you should go onto youtube right now and find the song – it's gorgeous and sets the tone for this whole story **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone.**_

_**You hold me without touch.**_  
_**You keep me without chains.**_  
_**I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign.**_

* * *

_They swayed slowly from side to side, her dark hair pinned back from her face highlighting her beauty. The side of their heads rested against one another's as their hands, fingers interlaced, rested between their bodies. Emma's free hand was drawing circles on Regina's smooth back as they pivoted on the spot to the music. _

"_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone." _

_Emma's breath caught in her throat as she heard Regina's soft singing in her ear, hot breath tickling her ear, she nuzzled in closer to the side of the brunette's neck placing a gentle kiss in the curve where neck met shoulder revelling in the shiver that ran through the brunette's body as her arm tightened around the blonde's waist. She didn't think she could possibly ever come to feel happier than she did right there in that moment, it was surely impossible. Her finger ran over the diamond set into the silver band that adorned Regina's left hand. They both slowly pulled apart to look at each other, soft smiles gracing both faces. The brunette let out a contented sigh as she closed the distance between the two placing a gentle but no less passionate kiss on her girlfriend, _no, _she inwardly reminded, _fiancés, _lips. _

"_How did I get so lucky?" she asked pressing her forehead to the blonde's and closing her eyes, she couldn't believe that after the life she had lived, the pain she had been through and caused herself that she was still able to get her happy ending, still able to drink in and accept the love she had so long been denied. _

* * *

"Hey there beautiful," Emma stroked the brunette's hair tenderly from her eyes careful to avoid the deep laceration decorating her forehead. "You okay?"

Regina tried a small smile, the confusion on her beautiful face shattered Emma's heart even more than it already was, "I-I can't…" She struggled to get her words out as the blonde forced back the tears that were threatening to fall; she had to stay strong now for the woman who had been for all of the time that Emma had known her but now no longer could.

"Shh baby, you don't need to speak," she winced as blood slowly trailed from Regina's parted lips, due to her position on the floor it ran horizontally across her dirtied cheek and into her short dark hair fanned out on the gravel underneath her, Emma noticed her eyes were beginning to flutter shut, "hey, hey now. You need to stay with me; the ambulance and fire department will be here soon, I need you to hang on for me." The blonde tried with a painfully forced smile, the sight of Regina trapped under the car was breaking her heart, she needed to get her out but couldn't do so on her own – she felt utterly useless. The first person she had called had been her father; he always seemed to know what to do in a crisis.

* * *

"_Emma honey, calm down I can't hear what you're saying?" He soothed caught off-guard upon answering his cell to his hysterical daughter; she wasn't making any sense and was talking way too fast for any human being to possibly follow. _

"_She-I-we-and-then-stuck-bleeding-don't-can't-help! " She was sobbing into the phone now, she was facing away from the wreckage that was slowly becoming her life, Regina wasn't moving and she had no idea how she was on the side of the road instead of in her seat next to the brunette, everything happened too fast. _

_David was becoming exasperated, he could tell whatever had happened was in no way good but he couldn't help if she didn't calm down and tell him. "Emma, I'm gonna need you to take a deep breath for me now," he paused as he listened to her following his instructions, the exhale came out painfully shuddered, "okay, now tell me again what has happened?" _

"_I-I don't know," her sobbing took up again but this time she spoke at a normal pace finally registering the fact that if there was any hope for them she would have to force herself to relax in order to tell him. "It all happened so fast, Dad." He took a sharp inhale at her use of his paternal title, this was serious, "She's just lying there, there's so much blood. I-I can't get to her!" she almost screamed this last part, the reality of the situation was starting to break through her shock, "she's not moving, the car, it's on top…oh god, I can't move it…I can't…I…" she broke down again as she fell victim to her helplessness, what was she going to do?! _

"_I need you to tell me where you are," she could hear the car door slamming down the phone; he was readying himself to find them. _

_She looked around herself taking in her surroundings for the first time; she hadn't realized how close they were to being home, that made it all the more distressing. The lump in her throat was thick and suffocating now as tears made hot trails down her cheeks; she saw the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign and felt her heart drop through her stomach, were they over the border? _

"_We're on the road leading back into town," she whispered as her panic took over once more, they were so far away from any other signs of civilization except that of their own little time, what if they couldn't get over to help them? It would take too long for another rescue team to find them – oh god. _

"_I'm on my way sweetheart, I'll tell your mother to round up the troops and we'll get you out of this, don't worry – if there's one thing I know about Regina, it's that she's a fighter." _

* * *

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Emma let the tear roll from her eye now, there was no way of stopping it anyway, not when the woman she loved with every inch of her being was inhaling ragged breaths below her, the hire car pinning her to the ground – she was going to be okay, she had to be. The woman attempted a small laugh but it sounded more like a wheeze to Emma, she furrowed her brow as a bolt of pain ran through her injured body, "yes," she managed a strained whisper.

Emma lowered herself to lie next to Regina, the top of her head was touching the side of the overturned car as her body faced away from it, she turned her face to look upon Regina's. She couldn't fathom how the woman managed it but she did, stubborn as always, Emma thought inwardly as she took in the flash of pain that painted Regina's features upon twisting her unrestrained upper half to face Emma. The pain was clear on her face, no matter how much the brunette tried to hide it she couldn't; her eyes were unfocused searching for Emma's through the haze of lightheadedness. A small whimper escaped from her lips as the blonde found her hand trying to give her something to anchor herself to, "I…I love you."

"No." Emma said firmly, her voice breaking slightly as the word trailed from her lips, "don't you dare do that to me," Regina's brow furrowed as her eyes closed once more, "you don't get to say goodbye because you are not going anywhere. I am not spending the last moments of our lives lying on the side of some road." Her eyes flashed open again as she took in Emma's words.

"Our…" she breathed out in confusion, Emma stroked her cheek gently taking into consideration the underlying injuries that may be there, her cheek had already darkened significantly with the bruising that painted her cheekbone.

"Yes," she whispered back allowing her tears to fall, "You heard me right, if you go I'm coming with you so I suggest you hang on for me. I still need to marry you."

* * *

**Yeah so this was really quick, I've got other updates to do but thought I'd leave you with a quick taste for now. I will carry this on but how quickly I do so will depend on the amount of people interested as I have others that are quite popular at the moment – you decide ;) All prompts for fics are welcome also :D**


	2. I Love You, You Idiot

**The response to the first chapter has probably been the best I've had, **Natali Rempel Drews **thank you for reading and reviewing my stories time and time again, it is greatly appreciated and doesn't go unnoticed **

**Ah, the unanswered question shall be addressed in good time dear **nahbois68…**patience dearie ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited (not a word I know but who cares!) and followed this story and it is because of your amazingness that I have decided to update again tonight – who knows, if the response to this chapter is just as good I may just update again :D nah, don't think that's a bribe or anything because I'm in the writing mood at the minute – it does help having reviews to let a writer know their work is being reviewed but I carry on with the story because I enjoy doing so and I'm glad you lovely people are enjoying it also – please feel free to follow me on tumblr – my name over there is the same as here **_**chelseadaggz **_**so yeah **

**Anywho this chapter carries on basically where the other left off, I will continue using flashbacks as a means of showing you how Regina and Emma's relationship was – if you have any requests for moments in their shared past you would like to see (humorous, romantic, sad or whatever) feel free to PM me or pop it in your review, I'm open to all suggestions, the more I get the longer this story will continue on. **

**Anyway I think I've bored you enough now so enjoy your read :D**

* * *

"_Miss Swan? What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Regina shouted from the inside of her bedroom, she had been in the bathroom going about her nightly routine of getting ready for bed when she heard music coming from what sounded like her bedroom. _

_Pride can stand _

_A thousand Trials The strong will never fall _

_But watching stars without You _

_My soul cried Heaving hard is full of pain _

_Oh, oh, the aching_

"_Regina, please…just for one second – shut the fuck up." The brunette was about to scold Emma for talking to her in such a way but upon listening to the song she began recognizing it and allowed herself a small smile, Emma visibly relaxed at this as she held the stereo in front of her on the balcony, the moonlight highlighted her golden hair and gave her an ethereal appearance – it was stunning and made Regina's heart flutter and brought a tear to her eye, she was playing her favorite song. _

_'Cos I'm kissing you,_

_oh I'm kissing you_

_They stood watching each other whilst the music carried on seeping softly through the doors leading into Regina's bedroom; it filled both of them as their eyes locked. Regina's breath became heavy and uneven as she drank the words in, she could see the rise and fall of Emma's chest pick up in pace as she slowly made her way towards the door closing off her bedroom to the outside world. She couldn't tear her eyes away from green even if she wanted to, the opening of the doors brought with it a slight breeze but it went unnoticed by her as Emma inched closer towards the brunette. With two small strides she stepped straight into the mayor's personal space, their noses brushing against each other as hot breath caressed flushed skin. Emma was studying Regina's face finding the same emotion mirrored back at her, "Regina…I-"_

"_I love you." _

"_I…what?" If the topic wasn't so serious and wrought with emotion Regina would probably have laughed out loud at the comical expression of shock on the blonde's face. _

_She tilted her head to the side slightly, smiling gently "well, I knew that's what you were going to say but…I don't know why," she laughed softly, "I wanted to be the first to say it." Emma's shocked expression quickly changed into a wide grin as she trailed her hands over Regina's sides, up over her shoulders, sliding up an elegant neck and finishing at soft, warm cheeks. She brought her mouth within millimeters of the brunette as she whispered against parted lips._

* * *

"I love you too."

Emma almost broke there and then when Regina's tongue slid gently into her waiting mouth; it was soft and gentle with the brunette using whatever strength she had to show the blonde just how much she loved her. The kiss remained soft but full of passion until Emma had to break away to allow Regina much needed air, she kept their faces as close as possible however, not wanting any distance between them. "I should've known you wouldn't let me say it first." Emma laughed as she wiped away an escaped tear from Regina's half closed eye, "stubborn as usual."

Regina let out as big a laugh as her broken body would allow, "well…we'd been" breath, "dating…for what felt like…half a ce-century…" Emma laughed softly becoming used to Regina's disjointed speech by now, "I couldn't…w-wait any…longer." Emma lifted the brunette's head as gently as she could to place her hand, palm up, on the gravel for Regina to rest her cheek.

"Not long, just…" Emma tried to find the correct word, "slow burning?"

The brunette laughed again, "Ha…you c-can say that…again." The last word startled Emma with its quietness as she felt the pressure on her hand increase slightly.

"Hey, hey…" she coaxed using her free hand to stroke dark hair that she found to be matted with blood, she couldn't afford a reaction right now, "listen to that," she could hear the sound of sirens coming closer but couldn't tear her gaze away from the unconscious brunette. "Baby, come on…" her sobs were forming in her throat as she tried all she could to wake up her love, "you can't go yet!" her eyes were glossing over with unshed tears, angry tears, "we've got so much more we need to do." How could this have happened to them? Now when they were finally both happy with their lives, they were getting married! "I…I need you Regina! I need you! You cannot leave me, not now!" She was almost screaming as her body shook on the ground, she knelt still refusing to let go of Regina's face, she leant down and buried her tear dampened face into deep brown hair, "we're getting married…please baby come back, I can't do this without you Regina! It hurts too much, I can't fucking breathe without you!" Her head was pounding with the pressure that had built up inside her, the sheer panic that this was the end, that she hadn't even gotten the chance for a proper goodbye.

She rocked back and forth on her knees still being careful not to jolt the woman in her arms, "Please!" She was pretty certain that the whole of Storybrooke could most likely hear her cries by now, what the fuck was taking so long?!

As if in answer she heard her father's yells, "Emma!" he was standing just before the sign for Storybrooke, the scene before him was heartbreakingly tragic. His daughter was an emotional wreck clinging on to Regina, his heart dropped through his stomach as his blood ran cold, he prayed to God that she wasn't gone, not yet. She was stronger than that, he wanted to run to them, to help in any way he could but without Regina or Gold he wasn't sure where the border was and what help would he be if he didn't even know who he was?

Emma was too far into her desperation to notice her father's arrival with the ambulance and fire fighters, she was too far gone to notice where she was any more, and all that mattered was the woman in her arms. "Regina," her voice came in whispers now, "after all we've been through, all that you've been through…you're going to let something as stupid as a car accident beat you?" she was trying all she could to bring the woman back, as if goading her would force her to wake up. Emma was almost certain she was going to be hit full in the face with one of the brunette's infamously witty retorts…until she wasn't.

"No." Emma stated rather than cried, this wasn't the end for either of them, it could never end like this. It couldn't end like this. "There is no way I am losing you on the side of a fucking road. No. There is no way you are dying like this. You are Regina fucking Mills and one day my last name will be added to that when you walk down the aisle with our son on your arm to give you away to me." She clenched her teeth, she was angry at the world, not Regina but she needed her to wake up, it had been long enough. "Then you and me are going to spend the rest of our lives the way we are supposed to, the way we were born to – together."

She jumped from her crouched position on the ground and wiped furiously at her tears, she wasn't going to give up, not yet. Finally with a gasp of relief she found her father to be stood not too far away, the bright red fire truck shone like a beacon of hope...but why weren't they moving? Why weren't they shooting over to help the two women? Then like it hit her like the force of a speeding train...they were over the border. Bile rose into her throat as she ran over to the grass to empty her stomachs contents. This couldn't be it?

You always think when you watch the news or read the newspapers that you're untouchable, that the tragedy that lays within the black and white images, that laces the ink on the page is just some freak occurrence...a rare thing but the truth is...it can happen to any of us. You could be simply going for a stroll in the park when a runaway car comes flying out from the bushes and strikes, you could be enjoying a nice meal in a restaurant when your heart decides it's had enough and just stops - it happens all the time. Little stories that people discuss over nail appointments or on the playground during the school run, she could hear it now. "Oh, did you hear about what happened to the mayor?" one would drawl, "wasn't she the one who died in the car accident?" another would chime in, "tragic really." would be the conclusion, Emma leaned over again retching but having nothing left to bring up. Her tears were like drops of blazing fire, she was sure they were leaving angry red marks all over her skin.

* * *

_"Truth or dare?" Emma suggested lifting her head back slightly to look towards Regina, the brunette had her shoulders resting against the headboard with her fingers running through soft, blonde curls whilst Emma lay with her head resting on the brunette's stomach as her legs dangled over the side of the bed. She felt Regina's laugh before she heard it. _

_"Need I remind you of the last time we played that game dear?" Regina warned playfully, "you almost gave Granny a heart attack." _

_Emma scoffed at this, "you were the one who dared me to run down Main Street naked." _

"_And if I had told you to jump off of the Toll Bridge would you?" came Regina's quick retort, Emma smirked to herself searching for an equally as witty comeback… _

"_Only if you were underneath ready and waiting to warm me back up," she winked as she found deep brown eyes looking into hers incredulously. A pillow came down hard onto her face as Regina laughed "you are such a child!" _

"_I know but that's why you love me," came the muffled reply. _

_Regina's laugh subsided and was replied with a smile of adoration for the woman resting against her, "indeed it is my dear." _

_Emma's heart fluttered at Regina's reply, she already knew the brunette loved her but it still felt surreal every time she told her. For so long in their relationship the older woman had been shut off, too scared to give herself fully to Emma but slowly the blonde had managed to chip away at her walls of defense until they lay in a crumbled mess on the floor. _

"_20 questions?" came another suggestion. _

_It was met with silence as Regina thought this over; they hadn't had the most conventional of relationships given the shock of the initial revelation that they in fact didn't hate each other, not even remotely. They hadn't done the things that most couples had done, gone to dinner, and learnt pointless information about the other just to get to know them better. Regina knew that she knew Emma very well, she could read every emotion that passed over the blonde's beautiful face but…she didn't know Emma's favorite color, her favorite movie…even her favorite food? 20 questions suddenly seemed like the perfect game. _

"_Okay." _

_Emma bolted upright and crossed her legs underneath her as she looked upon Regina's amused expression; she was like an excited child as she bounced in anticipation. She patted the new space in front of her indicating her desire for Regina to mirror her position. With a huff the brunette sat up and crossed her legs, she couldn't help but laugh at the excitement practically seeping from the blonde's soft skin, she also couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and capturing thin lips in a gentle kiss, Emma reciprocated but neither allowed it to go any further – they had plenty of time for that later, now was about getting to know each other better. Regina sighed as she moved back into her former position, "you do know how much I love you right?" Emma furrowed her brow as she considered this, she was about to answer when a look of mischief crossed her features._

"_That's not one of your questions is it?" she laughed as Regina's reply was a quick swat to her arm. _

"_Idiot." _

_It was well into late afternoon when they were nearing the end of their questions, so far Regina had learnt that Emma's favorite color was green (naturally), she loved to run first thing in the morning, especially after it had been raining – the world smelt cleaner that way, she used the same password for practically everything (Henry, Regina's heart had swelled at this but she hadn't revealed that she too used the same one) and her favorite ice cream flavor was Mint Chocolate Chip, she liked the way it felt afterwards when she breathed in cold air – it felt like she was cleansing her own body. _

_Emma had learnt that Regina's favorite color was purple (a sizable bruise on her right thigh from falling, Regina had argued that in no way had she pushed her, from the bed proved that black was not in fact the correct answer), cooking soothed her as it allowed her to concentrate on one thing at a time rather than the million concerns that were usually running through her time altered mind, she preferred horror movies to rom-coms because she could relate more to them (quite a heavy make-out session with Emma had almost, but not quite, changed her mind on the subject much to the blonde's dismay) and her favorite ice cream flavor was Rocky Road, the reason being that it was the first thing she had sampled upon arriving in Storybrooke after the curse, she laughed as she recalled eating it almost every night after dinner until she noticed her clothes were beginning to feel a touch tighter than usual. _

_All of this led them to where they were now, lying on the bed on their sides facing each other with their heads facing the foot of the bed rather than the headboard. Emma traced lazy patterns over the back of Regina's hand as the brunette's face was screwed up in concentration whilst she thought of another question; she was running low and so wanted to make it a good one. There was one she wanted to ask, had wanted to ask from the beginning of their relationship but it scared her too much, she was worried of the blonde's answer. Sensing her reluctance Emma brought herself up to rest on her elbow. "Ask me." _

_Regina looked up from the spot on the duvet that she had fixed her gaze on, she looked into green eyes and almost gasped at the sheer amount of emotion she found there – the game had taken a serious tone now but it didn't scare her quite as much as she thought. The sight of Emma looking down upon her like that and the feel of her finger caressing her skin brought forth the courage she needed. "Why do you love me?" Her head lowered once more as she closed her eyes in anticipation, she didn't see the look of adoration practically pouring from Emma's eyes. _

_The blonde knew that it still shocked Regina to find that someone actually, truly, genuinely loved her. No strings attached, no questions asked – it just was what it was. She didn't blame the woman for needing reassurance, she felt it herself sometimes and so was more than happy to oblige with the brunette's request for justification. _

"_Regina," she withdrew her finger from the back of the older woman's hand to lift her chin up and willed her to open her eyes, she did. _

"_We would literally be sat on this bed until the end of time if I were to list all of the reasons for why I love you like I do and whilst that wouldn't be such a bad thing," she visibly relaxed as Regina let out a soft but still vulnerable chuckle, "we have a son that needs feeding at least every half an hour, kid's like a black hole." _

"_No, I love you because…well because you're you. You're beautiful, bold, endlessly funny – clearly not as much as me but we won't go into that now," a playful slap to her bare arm caused a giggle to fall from her parted lips, "you're so unbelievably kind and I know you don't think that but believe me, you are. It still surprises me how strong but at the same time vulnerable you are and it's probably that part of you that I love the most." Regina's brow furrowed at this waiting for an explanation, "I love that you can take care of yourself but…I also love that you let me take care of you, that you let me see you at your worst which is still somehow phenomenal – seriously woman you're going to have to teach me how it is that you do that! But anyway, yeah…I just…I love you so much Regina it actually hurts to think of a life without you. I don't think I could survive it, you are seriously everything to me now Regina. You are part of me as I am of you and I hope you know that because you're going to have to put up with me for a very long time…whether you like it or not." She gave a little wink at this, both still uncomfortable when things got too serious but sometimes it had to happen. _

_Regina let out a mock sigh as if spending the rest of her life with the blonde wasn't so spectacular a feeling that she felt like she would spontaneously combust on the spot. Emma laughed and moved forward to catch the brunette's lips with her own; she let out a moan of appreciation as Regina's arms moved around her neck to pull her closer as their tongues met with hunger. They were both kneeling now, bodies flush against each other as the brunette positioned her hands on the back of Emma's head to keep it in place as their kiss deepened even further – both wanting to convey the sheer passion and love they felt for one another in the best way they knew how. Eventually and reluctantly they had to pull away for air, their foreheads came together as their eyes locked. _

"_Forever and a day, babe." Emma winked as her heavy breathing began to even out, her hold on Regina's waist vice-like. _

"_You promise?" came the brunette's heartbreaking whisper. _

_Emma leaned forward once more to capture Regina's lips in the most devastatingly tender kiss she had ever received before the blonde whispered, "with all my heart."_

* * *

**A/N = yeah so this is like double the size of the last chapter…I got a little carried away :D I hope I did okay, I do really like this chapter but whether you lovely people do is another story. Please remember to follow me on tumblr if you have an account (if you don't I suggest you make one cause it's awesome!) and if the feeling strikes please leave a review, go on…I dare you ;)**

**Love to all the SwanQueeners, EvilRegals and Oncers out there :D x**


	3. I Love You Momma

**I'm not going to lie to you all…I made myself cry with this one. The movie that plays in my head when I write all of this down got way too sad, I blame the fact that it is 01:27am here and of course my obvious love for all things Regina!**

* * *

"Oh my god, is she okay?!" Snow practically screamed into the phone, she waited impatiently for her husband's reply, ever aware of his baited breath even when she couldn't see him.

He struggled to find the right way to word his reply, he didn't want to be dishonest with his wife but he also didn't want her to come rushing to the scene, she would cause more fuss than necessary and he needed her there in town awaiting instructions. "She…she's upset understandably, she just wants to get Regina to safety but…I don't think it's possible…"

She furrowed her brow at his confusing deduction of the situation; she was frustrated that he had told her to stay in Storybrooke instead of going to her daughter which is what she wanted with all of her heart at this moment in time. "What do you mean it's not possible...David?"

He was well aware of Snow's deep rooted love for her step-mother no matter how she tried to deny it, plus her engagement with Emma had forced the two to finally sit down and actually talk for once, neither would reiterate what had been said in their meeting but the air had seemed considerably thinner with each meeting between the two – it was a start at least. "Snow…I-I don't know if she's going to make it, the-the car it…from what it looks like…as it hit the ice it must've flipped and…well…Regina's trapped underneath it."

"Oh…Oh, no David," her hand flew to her mouth to cover the whimper that automatically rose in her throat, she was mindful of Henry who was sat on the sofa in their apartment watching a cartoon on the television, he may be mature for a 13 year old but he didn't need to be told yet, especially when they didn't know themselves what was going on, he didn't need the unnecessary stress. "Can you get to them?" she already knew the answer, if they could David would be by their daughter's side within seconds of arriving.

"That's what I need you for my darling," he started; the only resource they had left was one he wished they didn't need, Gold. The blue fairy had arrived at the scene with him to assess the situation but upon arriving she informed him that since the border was born from dark magic there was no way she could harness enough power to shatter it, it was beyond her abilities, beyond white magic's capabilities. "We need him."

Bile rose in her throat as she realized what she had to do, it was dangerous and highly unlikely that he would actually help them plus a deal would have to be made, he would never do it out of the kindness of his black heart – especially not for Regina, David seemed to catch on to her train of thought as he spoke again, "he may not even agree to help us but we have to try for Emma…for both of them." Snow's heart hammered in her chest as she nodded slowly before remembering that her husband couldn't see her response.

"Okay honey, just…just tell Emma to be strong alright?"

"Of course."

"I'll call as soon as I have spoken with him," she spoke softly sensing Henry's shift in concentration; he was trying to listen in with as much subtlety as he could muster and due to the genes he had inherited from his birth mother, that wasn't much at all. "I love you."

"I love you too Snow."

"Who was that?" Henry was immediately at her with his blunt questioning, she could see the suspicion dancing behind his green eyes, and he was too inquisitive for his own good sometimes.

She schooled her features as best she could painfully aware of his ability to deduce when somebody lied to him, another trait he had gained from his relation to Emma. "Just your Grandfather, he just wanted to check everything was okay." This wasn't a complete lie.

His brow furrowed as he regarded her, "okay…did he say when my moms are gonna be home?" She fought as best she could to stop the flash of guilt from flowing from the pit of her stomach and onto her face but she was too slow. "What's wrong?" immediately his guard was up, the hairs on his skin were standing on edge as an icy chill ran through the apartment, "what's happened?"

Snow lowered herself down to his eye level, which these days wasn't too far thankfully, "Henry, I need you to stay calm for me okay?" This sentence was one that people chose to utter when they were about to tell someone something that was going to panic them and so never ever worked to calm someone's emotions – made poignantly clear in this instance as her Grandson took a few tentative steps backwards as if being close to her would hurt him all the more than her words were going to, his breathing increased as panic laced his features. Her heart clenched as she wished she could ease his fears with news that wasn't going to be quite so distressing but…when were things in their lives ever so simple.

"Henry…there's…" she was searching for the best way to break it to him that his adoptive mother was currently stuck, unconscious underneath a car and there was a very slim chance that she would actually make it out alive, "there's been an accident."

"Wh-what?!" he stumbled into the wooden post behind him, the thud his head created when it connected sharply with the material made Snow visibly wince but he seemed not to feel it, the pain in his heart overpowering any physical injuries. "Are…are they okay?!"

"Emma's fine honey…" she left the status of his other mother hanging in the air much to his dismay, a tear rolled down his cheek as his Grandmother moved forward to pull him into a tight embrace. As it was with most embraces meant to comfort it did nothing of the sort, it only made the severity of the situation that much more obvious. Why did she need to hold onto him so tightly? To keep him together in case he couldn't do it himself?

"What about my Mom?" when talking about them collectively he would always refer to them as his moms however when it came to them individually his birth mother was called by her first name, a request she had made early on in their relationship which had just stuck and now was a natural thing for the pair, Regina however had always been known as Mom. He had taken to saying her title even more when he addressed her since their return from Neverland – he had never realized how much he had hurt her in the time after he had found out about the curse but at the time he was angry, he didn't fully understand the consequences of his actions until it was almost too late. This notion wasn't lost on him as he found his gaze to be locked with that of Snow's and just like his adoptive mother he loathed to be looked upon with pity, he wasn't some stupid kid who'd found out their favourite pet had died or something, he was so much stronger than that and raised better than to wallow in self-pity. The anger in his eyes surprised her but she thought she understood why so she continued on through the suffocating lump that had formed in her throat.

"Well…Henry," his patience with her stalling was drawing thin as he glared at her in annoyance, "Regina-your Mom is hurt…badly." Her heart broke at his pained gasp, she wanted to be able to calm him down, tell him that everything was going to be okay but she couldn't get his hopes up, he needed to be prepared for the worst.

"I want to go to her." It wasn't a request.

"Henry-"

"No! I need to be there with her!" He was practically screaming, "what if…" a sob rose in his throat as his voice broke at what he was about to say, "what if…she-sh-she doesn't m-make it?" he was trying so hard to keep it together, he wasn't asking what was going to happen if she didn't survive, he was stating that he needed to be with her, to help her in case she wasn't going to live. He needed his chance to say goodbye if that was to be the case.

Snow knew not to argue, she knew that the likely outcome of this would be Regina's death, who was she to stop Henry from saying goodbye to his mother? "I'll call David."

* * *

"You okay buddy?" David placed his hand upon Henry's shaking thigh as he pulled away from the pavement outside of the apartment. As soon as Snow had informed him of Henry's request he had thundered back into town to pick up his Grandson.

Henry looked at the hand on his lap and up to its owner with such innocence in his watery eyes, it was so easy to forget how young he actually was after all he had seen and done – he was a remarkable young man and if David was honest it was most likely nurture over nature in this case, his strength was so reminiscent of Regina's it was truly breath taking. Why was it then that when the brunette had shown this courage they had taken it for threatening behaviour, something to be afraid and wary of? Maybe she was doing just what she had taught her son to do, use courage as a weapon, don't let people see your vulnerability and maybe, just maybe you'll be able to get through each day.

"Is my Mom gonna die?"

David had to fight to suppress the whimper that wanted to escape from his mouth, Henry's voice had broken as he spoke showing his innocence once again, it was painful to see and hear. "Henry I…" he couldn't lie to the boy, not now, not when so much was at stake. If this truly was the end for Regina, the least they could do would be to let the son she cared for so much, loved with all of her heart, fought for so hard for so long have a proper goodbye with her. "I don't know kiddo," he relented with a deep sigh as they neared the crash site.

The emergency services were still on standby should the world finally give Regina a break and allow the border to somehow miraculously break; he could almost feel her life slipping away with every tick of his watch, they needed to think of something fast if they wanted even to have the option and opportunity to save the brunette's life. Henry's eyes widened as he took in the scene before him, the fire engine had been driven as close to the line as possible whilst the ambulance was parked behind it – crew members stood silently taking in the sight of the blonde rocking back and forth once again on her knees holding the brunette's head. Regina was still unconscious – that wasn't a good sign.

The car had barely come to a halt when Henry leapt from it and ran towards the overturned vehicle, "Henry!" David shouted after him but to no avail, he had never seen the young boy move so fast.

The icy wind whipped at his flushed face like knives as he sprinted towards the boundary to the town, it didn't affect him since he was born in this world but he still felt the uncomfortable rush of heat that flooded his body upon passing through it, he could hear his birth mother's sobs and he hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Her head flew up at the sound of footsteps, she hoped with all her heart that it was someone coming to help, that they had somehow managed to find a way through the barrier, maybe then others could – people like the fire and ambulance crew. She was surprised but not disappointed when she found it to be her son, "baby, you gotta wake up…Henry's here. He needs to see his Mom." She tried in vain, if the arrival of her beloved son didn't wake her then surely nothing could. Hot tears splashed onto the brunette's blood marred face; it created a pebble dash effect in the almost dried liquid. "Baby…come on…"

Henry fell to his knees painfully as he skidded slightly on the ground coming to rest beside his two mothers'; in his haste to get to them he hadn't taken in the actual site. His Grandmother had forewarned him about what he would find but nothing could have ever prepared him for seeing his mother like this. He looked up at Emma and found her to be mirroring his despair, he let his tears fall as her placed his small hands upon Regina's cheeks, he lowered himself further to the ground in order to rest her head on his knees. Looking down she was upside down to him, her body facing away from his, her eyes the closest feature to him. He was glad they were closed; he couldn't witness the empty stare that would follow her death if that was the way things were going to go.

"Mom?" his voice was nothing more than a broken whisper as he stroked his fingers along her cheeks as if the gesture would wake her up, it was something he had done as a small child when she had been asleep still after he had awoken, at least she still retained her warmth – that was something at least.

* * *

_She could hear him trying and failing to supress his giggling with his small pyjama clad arm as he tickled her forehead, she fought to stop a smile from gracing her features allowing him to continue his game, moments like these were becoming fewer and further between as he grew and she wanted to hold onto it for as long as possible. _

_Upon sensing his frustration at not being able to wake her up from her supposed slumber, she whispered from the corner of her mouth, "hey," a giggle announced that her 6 year old had heard her, "want to know a secret?" in his innocence he didn't realize that she couldn't actually see him with her eyes closed but she felt his eager nod all the same. "The only way to wake a sleeping girl is with true loves kiss." She cracked her eye open slightly to find him with a bemused expression on his face, his little features scrunched up in confusion as he took in her words trying to make sense of them. She chuckled softly when understanding dominated his features as he remembered and placed his tiny hands on her shoulders to steady him as he inched slowly towards her with his lips glistening in loving anticipation, she waited for the perfect moment. When she felt his little breath on her cheek as he giggled nearing ever closer remembering the result of the game she had taught him so long ago she lunged forward and gripped his tiny form throwing him gently to the foot of the bed on his back where she pounced forward and peppered kisses all over his little face as she tickled him mercilessly. _

_She revelled in the sound of his unrestrained laughter, his pleas for release went over her head as she made note to take a mental image of this moment, she didn't know when it would happen again. It saddened her as she relented her attack on her little boy, she sat back to rest her bottom on the heels of her feet as she watched him gulping in air whilst trying to stop his laughter. When his breathing finally evened again as he kneeled up looking at her expectantly she simply smiled softly in response. Her heart fluttered as he placed his hands on her thighs in order to balance him as he stood slowly and made his way over to her, she laughed as he lost his balance due to the bounciness of her mattress and he threw his arms around her neck in what was first of all meant to be a loving embrace but had now turned into a technique to save his little life. _

_Regina held back the tears that threatened to spill from his gesture, this was something that was even rarer for them now, and he hardly ever showed her unrequested affection like this anymore. She nuzzled into his tiny neck laughing softly as he squirmed when her hot breath tickled his skin but he soon settled into it and locked his arms around her significantly more. She breathed in the scent that was all him and let a tear escape from her closed eye._

"_I love you Momma." _

"_I love you too baby boy." _

* * *

A sob wracked through his body when her eyes didn't flutter like they used to, when the corners of her mouth didn't turn up softly indicating to him that she was in fact awake and just waiting for the perfect time to strike. "I'm s-sorry!" He poured his heart into those two words as he let his forehead fall to meet hers, he let his tears fall from his own face to trail onto hers letting each one show his sorrow at the pain he had subjected her to by denying his love in the past, by making her think that he hated her when in fact he loved her so much it hurt. "I'm so sorry."

"Please…please don't go! Not yet" His body shook with the force of his despair, "I never even got to say goodbye."

His cries pierced Emma's skin as she wrapped her arms around him, their shared gasps for much needed air and sobs could be heard for miles around. Those at the border could hear them clear as day, most turned away feeling unbelievably helpless and not wanting to intrude on such a raw moment, David however could only drop to his knees with his hand pressing against the almost mocking restraint that was the barrier from the curse. No one was sure how long it went on but all were stuck in their state of sorrow for what felt like an eternity until the air around them went quiet as if a blanket had been placed over the area.

Henry shot up suddenly as he felt hot breath blow his hair softly, was he feeling things? Emma's strangled gasp told him all he needed to know as he looked down to find Regina's eyelashes fluttering slowly as she got used to the intrusion of light once again after being unconscious for so long. Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember what had happened, with the first thing she saw being the car she was brought back to reality and to her unrelenting pain. There was something different this time though, she could feel it.

"M-Mom?" Her already weakening heart almost stopped at his voice.

"H-Henry?"


	4. My Creation

**Just a short update because I don't want to leave too much time in between each one, I'm not sure how long this story will go on…I have two outcomes for the accident in mind – one will lead to a quick ending, the other to a possibly more complex story…hmm…ideas? **

* * *

"There is no way dearie," he stated, his tone lacking in its usual arrogance, today it sounded to be laced with something equal to guilt. Snow's brow furrowed once more, she had known the answer before arriving – if he could do it then why hadn't he broken the border when he wanted to search for his son? Simple, he couldn't. "I truly am sorry." Her head snapped up with shock, the honesty in his voice was something she was sure she would never become used to.

She regarded him quietly for a moment before deciding, "Then…come with me, to the border." Even if they couldn't break the barrier they could at least rally round for the two women, show their support at this terrible time. He studied her features as if trying to fathom why she would ask him to go with her, he could tell she was harbouring the false hope that somehow, with the help of any kind of God; they would succeed in reaching them. He pitied the woman, if Regina could hear her sickening optimism now she would…his heart dropped slightly at the thought. She couldn't hear her now; she could barely breathe if the rumours already spreading around the town like wildfire were to be believed. His student, his monster…was lying, crushed underneath something as trivial as a car – it didn't fit well with him that such a powerful woman could be made vulnerable so easily.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

He sighed deeply, no wonder Regina repeatedly tried to kill these idiots, and they truly were insufferable. "Yes, now let's get going shall we Your Highness?" he used his cane to point towards the exit with a practised roll of his eyes. As they moved through the shop he couldn't help but look when a small trinket caught his eye as the light hit it.

* * *

"_No." _

"_No?" _

"_No." Her answer was final, it was the only thing she had left of him and she sure as hell wasn't going to hand it over to her malicious tutor – he would most likely find some way of hexing it to control her or something…her grasp on magic and its properties still wasn't strong and it was frustrating her. She looked up as he shifted from foot to foot, watching him sometimes verged on nauseating – he never seemed to keep still and it disorientated her. _

"_I will give you anything but this." She fiddled with the brass ring that remained safely attached to a delicate gold necklace, it usually remained hidden underneath her clothes but today's lesson had been taxing on her, she had asked to take a couple of minutes to gather her thoughts and, as usual when she was in one of her moods, she calmed herself with the touch of her engagement ring. The conniving little imp had spotted it almost immediately and formulated some little scheme to take it from her. _

_He rolled his eyes at her innocence, she still wasn't in the place he needed her to be, she wasn't broken enough to carry out his grand plan yet but she would – all in good time. "Magic is bore from emotions dearie, the stronger the emotion the more powerful the magic." He quirked an eyebrow mockingly as she glared up at him from her seated position on the tree stump. "If I'm not mistaken, that little trinket around your royal neck," he pointed towards the ring she was threading back and forth on the chain, "holds a wee bit of sentimental value does it not?" _

"_You know it does!" she spat back at him rising from her broken stool in her fury, "you know it does." She would not let him see her cry; it would do no good to show him her weaknesses. He watched with interest at her reaction to the memory of her lost love…now may be the time to bring in that insufferable realm jumper, yes. His eyes twinkled as his plan came into formation in his twisted little mind. _

_It only took a trip across worlds and a fake failed revival to gain the necklace from her, she had finally cracked – now the real fun would begin. _

* * *

He winced as he remembered the power and sheer lust for magic in her eyes the day her heart began darkening, a complete contrast to the woman he was going to watch die today. With initial hesitation he plucked the necklace from the shelf, placed it in his pocket and limped after Snow White.

* * *

_"M-Mom?" Her already weakening heart almost stopped at his voice._

_"H-Henry?"_

"Mom!"

"Regina!" Henry and Emma exclaimed at once at hearing Regina's breathy tones, she was awake. The relief that flooded the blonde however was short lived as she watched how Regina's hand trembled on its way up to find Henry's cheek. The brunette was weakening significantly, Emma wasn't sure she was even fighting anymore. She glanced over to the border to find her mother and Rumple had arrived and joined the line flanking the town's edge, steadily townsfolk had made their way to the area in order to offer the help that was absolutely pointless. She looked back down to see Henry resting his forehead against his mother's as they both let silent tears trail down painfully scrunched faces.

"I'll be back in a second," she whispered as she rose, they needed their time together and she needed to find out if any progress had been made. The Blue Fairy, although stating that she couldn't take down the magic holding them in place, had been working tirelessly with the other fairies, waves of pale blue and white shimmered against the cursed surface, trickling to the ground simply like rain down a window.

Snow caught her eye first and out of maternal instinct and concern she instantly stepped to embrace her daughter, luckily David was well aware of her nature and was more than ready to catch her before she fell prey to the curse, "thank you." A blush crept across her cheeks as she realized her stupid mistake. He only nodded in response before they brought their gaze back to Emma.

"Anything?" she raised her eyebrows in hope only to have it dashed by Charming's grim smile, he was trying to reassure her, she wished he wouldn't.

"Emma…" Snow started tentatively knowing this wasn't going to be taken well, "it's starting to get late, you must be exhausted…you should get some sleep." Instantly her hesitation was justified, the blonde's eyebrows were almost lost to her hairline as she laughed incredulously as the suggestion.

She took an automatic step back as though she had been burned, "are you fucking kidding me?!" a few of the bystanders turned to watch in surprise as the expletive from the sheriff met their ears, Ruby and Granny looked on sympathetically, their wolf hearing enabled them to hear the cause of Emma's outrage although they wished they hadn't, how could she be so tactless at a time like this?

Emma stepped abruptly to the side and pointed towards the overturned car, "do you see that?" she practically shouted not caring who was listening in, "can you see your Grandson sobbing his heart out over his mother who by the way is trapped under a fucking vehicle slowly dy-"her words caught in her throat as the reality hit her…there was no known way of getting her out but she couldn't voice the admission, her chest constricted as she fell to her knees.

"Oh, Emma please come over here," Snow whined, her daughter was almost at her fingertips but just out of reach, she could do nothing and she knew that Emma wasn't going to comply with her – she felt utterly helpless as she turned her face into David's embrace.

"…she can't leave me."

Gold watched the display in front of him with bile in his throat, why did he feel so moved to want to help her? ….because you created her, he reminded himself internally. His sick little mind games had led them all to this point. Absentmindedly he fiddled with the ring still attached to the necklace in his pocket, it began burning slightly as he watched the woman laying still on the ground on the other side of the border…could it work?

* * *

"H-hey my darling…boy" Regina used what little strength she had to soothe the heartbroken boy clinging to her upper half as he nuzzled into her neck as gently as possible. "It's…o-o-okay."

The sound of her broken sentences scared him, she could barely talk now. "Mom?" He didn't look up to see if she was listening, he knew she would be. "I…I'm sorry." He felt her hand move through his hair once more as she tried to speak but couldn't find the breath; he lifted himself to rest on his elbow so he could take in her face. She was fighting to keep her eyes open for him, the lump in his throat only grew but he had to tell her, she had to know. "I'm sorry for wasting these last few years, for all the times I told you I h-hated you. It wasn't true! I l-lo-love you so much." The sadness in his eyes was breaking her already faint beating heart, "but please…please don't go." His emotions were beginning to get the better of him as he strived to push through them. "I p-promise I'll ne-he-ever say it again, I'll cl-clean my r-r-room," his bottom lip was quivering violently as he made insignificant promises like any young child, he didn't know how to deal with this. He had told himself he needed to be strong for her but he couldn't, not when she was giving up, he could feel it…she wasn't trying anymore!

"You've g-got to keep figh-fighting Mom, please!" he dropped back down onto her chest, dampening her bloodied top with his tears. Due to the shaking of his despair ridden body he hadn't noticed the stillness of hers.


	5. Til The Last Beat Comes

**I can't say much about this chapter or the next as I don't want to ruin the story for you, the next chapter may be the last but I haven't decided yet… What I can say though is that if you haven't already read the SwanQueen fic **_**Sense Memory**_** by **_**hunnyfresh**_** then you are seriously missing out. I do warn you though that you WILL need a box of tissues and a pillow to cover your sobs as you read the story – it is incredible. **

**One more thing, let's get a bit cliché fanfic author for a second just so I can say thank you so much for the response to this story, I don't think I've ever had son many reviews for so little chapters - it feels incredible and keeps me wanting to write more for you all! I have a bad habit of becoming disheartened and as a result disinterested in my own fics so thank you so much for keeping me going! Ooh also the way the curse was broke is completely AU as in this story Regina didn't give Jefferson the ring to get the poisoned apple - i may cover how the curse actually broke but I'm not sure yet. Also Regina can travel to and from Storybrooke as the curse allows her to, to clarify the car accident occurred because they hit some black ice but more on that later - also I'm sure you're all wondering how it was that Emma woke up on the grass by the side of the car with not a mark on her? Hmm... ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Time stands still **_

_**Beauty in all she is **_

_**I will be brave **_

_**I will not let anything take away **_

_**What's standing in front of me **_

_**Every breath **_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

* * *

"_This was not what I had in mind." _

_Emma laughed as she took in the woman she was straddling beneath her on the kitchen floor, flour coated her brown hair and eyelashes causing her eyes to appear darker than usual – it was mesmerizing. Emma had innocently requested that Regina teach her to bake – steering clear of apple turnovers of course, it was the blonde's frustration at Regina's constant perfectionist ways that led her to flicking flour at the older woman. The brunette in turn had sent a flour bomb straight back at the retreating blonde as she ran around the kitchen island with the brunette hot on her heels. Upon coming within reach of Emma, Regina had leapt with all the grace of an Olympic gymnast to tackle the blonde to the ground. It hadn't taken Emma long to flip them over meaning she could gain control of the situation as Regina's uncharacteristic giggles began to get the better of her._

_Despite Emma's obvious strength superiority Regina didn't let up on struggling, she was too stubborn to simply allow Emma to win without a fight. The grin on her flawless face faltered slightly under the blonde's intense gaze, "what?" her thrashing motions stopped as she waited cautiously for an answer, "Emma, you're scaring me." _

_In response Emma simply brought her hand up from its place on the ground next to Regina's head to brush a few strands of dark hair behind an ear as she leaned closer into the woman beneath her, a soft smile played across her features as her hand slid down smooth skin to cup Regina's face tenderly. The brunette leaned willingly into the hand closing her eyes as she went; this was all the reassurance she needed. The blonde curls that cascaded over one shoulder to trail along her body were enticing, she was almost aroused but the sheer adoration in the blonde's green eyes softened her desire but ignited her passion._

_The ferocity of their love for each other still scared them, it hadn't been long but it didn't need to be, they had known it was right from their first kiss. It had felt as though they had fought for so long, individually and together, without knowing what the reason really was in the first place…after that kiss though, it had become painfully obvious. They had been fighting to come together. _

_Regina's hand laced through blonde curls as her eyes bore into the woman above her, she wanted, no needed, to convey just how much she actually loved her. Their faces were millimetres apart now as they shared the same sweet air, the burning within Emma's body had nothing to do with desire or arousal, it was an aching. Although the brunette was laid out underneath her, their faces so close, their fingers subconsciously intertwining out of habit she wanted more of her. Even at night during or after they made love she still found the ever building need to have all of Regina – there just wasn't enough, she couldn't seem to get close enough, her hunger was never fully satisfied and it was this feeling that she hoped to retain for the rest of their lives together. The sheer animalistic need to be close to one another, she hoped it would last until the last beat of her heart and on into whatever may wait for them after this life. _

"_You know how much I love you right?" a tear leaked from the brunette's eye as her emotions surged through her body, the feelings coursing through her weren't uncomfortable but sent shivers through her whole being. Green eyes felt as though they were looking through and into her soul, she could feel the heat seeping into her from the woman above. _

_Emma brought their linked hands up to rest over her own heart as she whispered into Regina's mouth, "'til the last beat comes." _

* * *

"MOM!" Emma's whole body went stiff as she heard Henry's panicked cry, please god no, she took off at a run away from the town line and towards the overturned car. The journey over felt like a lifetime as her mind went into overdrive, she couldn't be dead, no she was being ridiculous for even thinking such a thing. The young boy managed to shift out of the way just in time to avoid being squashed by his terror stricken mother as she flung herself to Regina's side.

Her eyes widened as she took in the stillness of the woman and the greyish tinge to her usually tanned skin, it was as if she were just an empty shell, a broken doll that merely resembled the strong Mayor they all knew. "Come on baby," Emma choked out as she grasped a cold hand and began rubbing, trying desperately to install some warmth back into soft skin, "you don't get to go without saying goodbye to me. You don't get to do that Regina because…" her body shook violently as she pressed the hand to her tear stained cheek, "because I'm not ready to let you go yet. I p-prom-promise…" she trailed off again as another violent attack of grief took its hold on her, "I promise I will let…let you g-go…but please at least give me the ch-chance to say g-goo-goodbye." Her head fell to Regina's chest where she felt no movement whatsoever, she hadn't registered the pressure on her shoulder until she heard Henry's gasp.

"H-how did you…" his voice trailed off and Emma realized the extent to which he was crying too, his small voice was hoarse and she could hear the tightness in his words as his constricted throat threatened to swallow them back before he could utter them.

She slowly turned to her right to find her father looking down upon her, "I don't know." even on speaking he never once took his eyes from her face, he hated seeing his daughter so distraught plus he couldn't bear to actually look at the woman beneath the car. Emma looked past him to find others making their way over to the accident scene, Gold was walking slightly slower than the rest, his face turned down as his hand fiddled with something in his pocket. He knew something, she could tell although she wasn't sure whether she actually wanted to know the answer.

Relief flooded through her briefly at the sight of the ambulance and fire truck inching closer to them, maybe this could work, maybe they could pull Regina back from death, it was a ridiculous notion but it was all she had. Hope flickered behind her green eyes as she kept her fiancés hand gripped tightly in her own unwilling to let go of her love for even just a second.

"What do you know?" Her tone was bitter as she regarded the imp upon his arrival; his expression remained sombre as he looked up from the ground and towards the scene before him. He winced as he took in Regina's limp and lifeless form. There was only one way in which the restriction on the town line could've been lifted and he had a sneaking suspicion Emma knew all too well what it was by the way she remained so close to the Mayor. "Tell me!" She roared causing those close by to jump back in surprise at the sudden change in volume.

Gold looked upon her with pity flooding his normally cold eyes, "I think you know Miss Swan."

"NO! You're wrong." She practically spat at the pawn broker, "you're wrong." She looked so innocent in that moment, filled with such misplaced hope. "She's not d-dead." her chest tightened instantly as she fought to fill her body with much needed air, she felt a small hand rubbing circles on her back as her son tried to suppress his own sobs. She couldn't bring herself to turn and embrace him, she couldn't bear to find her own expression of despair mirrored in his young eyes.

"Miss Swan, I am sorry but…she is." His tone was sympathetic but not overly so, there was only so much emotion his black heart would allow to seep through, "there is only one way in which the curse on this town could've been broken and that…is through the death of the Queen. The enchantment on the border broke because its caster..." he couldn't continue and knew by looking at the broken blonde in front of him that he didn't need to.

A sob tore from her lips as his obnoxiously ominous phrase filled her senses, all magic comes with a price dearie, was this the price Regina had had to pay for her attempt at a happy ending? One that she had finally obtained but had once again been ripped from her before it had chance to start. "Fix this. Bring her back!" she snarled at the man.

He spoke softly as he regarded her, "I can do many things dearie, but bringing one back that death has claimed is not possible." With a start his hand came flying from its place in his trouser pocket letting out a hiss as he inspects the circular burn on the palm of his hand. He furrows his brow as he contemplates the cause of this - the irony of its timing is not lost on him but if what he is thinking is correct then...he's not as intuitive as he once thought, to let this amount of power go unnoticed, unharnessed by him when it has been in his car for all these decades, well it's unspeakable.

With the border broken he would've expected his magic to remain upon leaving the confines of the small town but he felt the same unease he did whilst searching for Bae, the familiar fire didn't burn through his veins pleasurably as it usually did so why was the ring still working? He supposed it was due to the fact that true love was a strong force within this world and not just their own, maybe this could work to their advantage.

"Miss Swan, if I may?" her eyes snapped menacingly to his as he kneeled beside Regina's still form, "I'm not going to harm her, if this works then...well, you may have your love back."

She watched in confusion as he pulled the ring from his trouser pocket and proceeded to place it over Regina's heart, her eyes widened immensely at the sight of it glowing. "Wh-what's it doing?" she was all too aware of the way the brunette's skin lit up subtly as if being illuminated from the inside by some unseen force. Emma studied the pawn broker's face as he kept the ring in place, he showed no emotion which both frustrated and relieved her - no emotion was better than the wrong one at least.

It seemed as though everyone was holding their breath as whatever process Gold was carrying out proceeded, the only sound to be heard was a faint humming which Emma quickly deduced was coming from Regina, "what's happening?" her voice was so small and childlike in its vulnerability.

Gold kept his hand in place but found Emma's eyes with his own, "do you know what this is Miss Swan?" he asked, motioning towards the ring on Regina's chest. Of course she didn't but he wasn't sure how best to explain to her, he didn't understand it too much himself if he was honest. With a small shake of her head to indicate no he continued, "it was young Regina's engagement ring."

"Daniel." she breathed as she thought back to the endless nights in the beginning of their relationship when she had awoken to Regina's unconscious sobs of apology to her lost love for loving another.

"Yes dearie, but..." his brow furrowed as he fought for an explanation, "in your world, well your almost adoptive world pardon my phrasing, am engagement ring is simply a statement of intent if you will. It shows that you belong to somebody else in a way, you are will to tie your life to theirs." at her nod of understanding he continued, "in our world...this is quite literal."

"Engagement and Marriage is not something that can be made or broken as flippantly as it is here, when two people are truly in love and become engaged a part of both of them is pulled into the ring and formed together, this is the reason for the gesture of the companion of the person in question placing the ring on the finger for the other, it is due to the need for contact." The humming was becoming slightly louder now but neither moved away from the subject at hand, "When Daniel was killed as he was, the part of him that was moulded to Regina within the ring was torn away also. She felt much more physical pain than just the heartbreak and despair, her soul was practically ripped in half but I think...if we're lucky, that that part of her remains within this ring."

"But how...why would you think that? It's a bit far-fetched to just slip into casual thought." She was stopping herself from getting her hopes up, the tears were still sliding down her cheeks as a dull ache settled within her heart, she needed Regina back.

"As we all know our Queen isn't one for patience or subtlety..." he smiled gently as she chuckled slightly but it wasn't long before the look of despair settled on her features once more, "the ring has been in my possession for many years and I once thought it to hold some sort of magical quality but it had never revealed itself until now. I don't know why I thought to but when I saw it I put it into my pocket, since then it had been burning into me for a reason I couldn't find...until now."

"Do...do you really think it could work?" her heart beat rapidly as she heard Henry's voice from behind her, she looked up to find him studying Gold with his brow furrowed and tear tracks staining his small face.

Gold looked over to Regina, the light within her shining almost impossibly bright now giving her an ethereal glow, "I think we are about to find out dearie."

A/N:…please don't kill me for ending it here…:D


	6. Back To Life

**Italics in this one refer to memory action as opposed to flashbacks like I usually do.**

**On a side note – I love you all! Thank you for all your support guys! Keep calm and Evil Regal on **

* * *

Where was she? She could feel the ground beneath her but couldn't see it…it looked like it just wasn't there, what the hell was going on? She had been watching to see if Regina opened her eyes after Gold moved the ring but…why couldn't she remember him moving the ring?

"Hi." Emma's heart almost stopped as she heard the soft voice she had been pining to hear, she rotated on the spot to take in the brunette. She looked exactly how she had that morning, beautiful as always.

She breathed out slowly as she walked towards Regina with her arm stretched out in front of her; she needed confirmation that this was real. She almost cried out when she felt the warm arm beneath her open palm, "hi." Tears spilled from her eyes as she pulled the older woman into her tight embrace, revelling in the warmth and smell that was all Regina. "I thought I'd lost you." Instead of replying, the brunette simply pulled away and took Emma's hand interlacing their fingers as she moved off to the side.

"Come on," she smiled gently as they walked through what appeared to be a forest, "we don't have much time."

Emma's brow furrowed as she took in the brunette's words, "what do you mean? Much time for what?" Regina simply stopped and cupped Emma's cheek. She leaned in slowly and placed a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips, it ended too quickly for the younger woman's liking but she was stopped from moving forward again by Regina's hand on her chest.

"I'll explain in good time my love but first…there's something I want to show you." Emma finally noticed the clearing up ahead when the sound of rich laughter filled her ears, she snapped her eyes up in recognition.

"That sounds like…" the words were lost as she caught sight of the owner of the sound, a young girl was running through the fields, her long dark hair flowed freely behind her as two braids in the front kept it from flying into her face, she wore a simple pale blue dress and what looked like a pair of tan riding boots – an odd combination but it looked right on her, Emma couldn't believe what she was seeing "…that's you."

Regina had the most heartbreakingly soft smile on her face as she watched her younger self running from the handsome young man giving chase; they looked so happy and full of life with no worries. She followed suit when Emma dropped onto the grass to sit comfortably and watch, her hand was still in Regina's and she didn't miss the almost vice like grip the brunette had on it. She gave a quick squeeze of support before speaking, "do you miss him?" the question wasn't asked for vanity or even need for reassurance – it was just a simple question.

The slight breeze that had found them since the clearing of trees was causing Regina's hair to float up in strands, she hadn't taken her eyes from the young pair in front of her, and they were mesmerizing. "I used to…I mean, a part of me will always love him but…I can't miss something I never truly had."

Emma's brow furrowed as she glanced at the still smiling brunette, "what do you mean?" she watched with new interest as Regina inhaled a deep breath and returned her gaze, when their eyes locked her smile grew in warmth. She reached forward and took a hold of the blonde's free hand bringing them both to rest in her lap.

"I always used to think that…that Daniel was my true love and while I did truly love him and I know he did me…I know now that he wasn't the person I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with when…" she blushed furiously and dropped her gaze to Emma's thumb stroking soothing lines over her knuckles, Emma didn't push though. She simply waited for Regina to be ready to tell her, she was wise enough now to know that was the best way to treat her fiancé, pushing didn't get her anywhere apart from maybe the couch. "…Emma you have to understand that I was very young when I fell for Daniel," this was emphasized by the girlish squeal that caused them both to look over and laugh at the sight of Daniel tackling young Regina to the ground, the girl was positively glowing with excitement, "he was kind, funny, caring…he was there during a part of my life in which I was made to feel worthless, to feel unloved and his attentions were more than welcome – they were needed."

She sighed as she continued on, "he was the first person to think my life worth something, worth saving. My own father couldn't even stand up for me; he just remained quiet and responsive to my mother's demands." Emma gasped as the scene before her changed and she found herself perched on the hay strewn floor of the stables, a dim light saved the room from complete darkness. Regina was still next to her clinging on for support as her memories played out like a movie.

_She whimpered softly as her brought the damp flannel across the deep red lines marking her back, her already tear stained face was dampening once again as he tried his best to be gentle with her. _

"_I'm almost done my love, I'm sorry," he had cleaned off as much of the dried blood as possible without having to cause her unnecessary pain. She had arrived earlier in a state of unsettling calm, a forced sense of relaxation. He had been worried about her but she had insisted she was fine, she was simply tired. His suspicions were confirmed however when she had winced upon the gentle touch of his hand to her back. "Daniel, it's nothing," she had tried to convince him that she was fine. He had gasped in horror upon her back coming into view. _

_She inhaled a shuddered breath as he kissed her shoulder softly._

"_Thank you," it was so quiet that he almost missed it, the tone of surprise in her voice did nothing to calm his fears about her safety at home, she clearly wasn't used to kindness. _

_He let his lips linger a small while longer as he began tracing random patterns on her bare arms revelling in her shiver, "I will always keep you safe my love, do not doubt that." _

The sniffle from beside her caused Regina to look over and find Emma to be crying, she knew better than to ask what was wrong, she had seen the exchange herself, and she had lived it.

The shift happened again this time taking them to much more familiar surroundings to the blonde; they were seated on the cream couch in the brunette's mansion. The change confused Emma, were they back now? Her theory was cut off however as she watched a very nervous looking Regina, another ghost in the memories, pace around her hall. Emma noticed there was no tell-tale click of heels, in all the time she had known and been with Regina she didn't think she'd ever really seen her without heels on, the older woman had confessed one night that she actually purchased higher shoes when Emma had arrived, she had said she felt the need to be taller than the woman meaning she could look down on her. Emma had laughed at this and pulled her closer into a loving embrace after placing a kiss to her forehead.

The doorbell rang bringing Emma back to the present, or the past…or whatever the hell this actually was_. "Come right through,"_ she heard her favourite voice informing her guest but her breath caught in her throat as she also heard something else – a babies cry. Regina's hand tightened on her thigh as they both looked towards the door of the living room to find the past Regina ushering Mr Gold inside, in his hand was a baby carrier with a very small Henry situated inside.

Tears instantly swam to Emma's eyes as she took in the Henry that had been engrained on her mind for ten years after giving him up for adoption, she also took in the adoration in Regina's eyes, the way she fidgeted alerting the imp to her impatience to have her new son. _He let out a low chuckle as he placed the carrier down upon the coffee table and watched as the brunette took the young child into her arms. The sheer love and wonder in her eyes shocked him, Gold had assumed she had wanted the child for another of her twisted schemes but upon seeing her like this it really did give him pause for thought – was this her real reason for casting the curse? A fresh start, a new life? He didn't have too much time to think though as he heard her exhale in irritation, "will that be all dear?" her gaze was hard leaving no room for argument. He simply tipped his head in mock salute and proceeded to leave the house. _

"He's so small…" came Emma's breathy voice from beside and equally floored Regina; she had almost forgotten the pull her son always had on her even from the beginning. It was easy to get lost in past loves and current ones but the only constant had been her son from day one together. He remained the strength within her heart and equally the weakness, he was the reason she breathed, the reason she pulled herself away from the enticing caress that was evil. A gasp of wonder brought Regina out of her dwellings inside her mind and to the site in front of her; it was her former self cradling her son against her chest as tightly as was allowable. _He let out small murmurings of contentment as they gazed at each other, the connection had been instantaneous. _She found it strange looking at herself at this time, she had been so scared and hesitant about raising a child but she was so lonely and craved the love that she had always been cruelly denied – this was her chance.

The scene changed again as Emma found herself in their bedroom; at this point in time however it was merely Regina's, the brunette was sleeping in her large bed while the moonlight soaked her in its light. Her beauty still never failed to take Emma's breath away; she looked to her right and found her brunette to be watching her.

"I love you."

Those three words held more than they ever had as Emma leaned forward to press her lips against Regina's, she pulled back briefly to whisper "I love you too," before capturing the older woman's lips once again, smiling when she felt Regina's tongue slide against her bottom lip seeking the permission which the blonde all too willingly gave. The kiss was slow and sensual with both women wanting to hold onto the long awaited moment; Emma's moans of appreciation were swallowed gladly by an equally pleased Regina.

"_Momma,"_ they pulled apart quickly to find a slightly more grown Henry standing in the doorway, he looked to be around 4 or 5 as he rubbed his sleep filled eyes with a tiny fist. He held a small tatty teddy bear in his other hand, his small height meaning its legs dragged along the floor as he moved. Emma rested the side of her head against that of the woman who had raised her son and loved him so well.

"_Yes baby?" the memory Regina sat slowly up in bed as she took in the sight of her young boy standing at the foot of the bed, she held out her arms to signal her approval for him to climb into the bed and her embrace. Instantly he settled his small head on her chest as he proceeded to take a hold of her earlobe, it was a gesture he had made for as long as Regina could remember._ She laughed next to Emma as she was reminded of Henry's preferred method of comfort, she had completely forgotten about it. _The memory Regina had shifted so that she was lying down fully once again with Henry's head against her and his legs draped over her stomach, she had encircled her arms around him and placed a loving kiss to his temple. "What's wrong little man?"_

Emma smiled at the whispered question, she found she quickly adored the old Regina's chosen term of endearment.

"_I just missed you," his statement was made all the more adorable by the obvious way sleep was trying to take a hold on him once more._ Emma didn't miss the added glisten in Regina's eyes as she placed her hand into his hair and nuzzled against him, _"I missed you too baby boy."_

The next scene that came into play made Emma's cheeks hurt her smile was that wide, her heart swelled as she watched herself lead Regina around the space in the living room as they danced slowly to a track from her iPod.

_If I should die this very moment  
I wouldn't fear  
For I've never known completeness  
Like being here  
Wrapped in the warmth of you  
Loving every breath of you  
Still in my heart this moment  
Or it might burst  
Could we stay right here  
Until the end of time until the earth stops turning  
Wanna love you until the seas run dry  
I've found the one I've waited for _

_Neither spoke as they danced content to just hold each other as the track continued on. _

_All this time I've loved you  
And never known your face  
All this time I've missed you  
And searched this human race  
Here is true peace  
Here my heart knows calm  
Safe in your soul  
Bathed in your sighs  
Wanna stay right here  
Until the end of time  
'til the earth stops turning  
Gonna love you until the seas run dry  
I've found the one I've waited for_

_Their grip on each other seemed to tighten as the track built up, Emma breathed in the soft scent of apples, home cooked food and something that was uniquely and completely Regina Mills, she buried her face in dark hair. _

"This…" Regina spoke softly as tears welled in her eyes at the sheer love she was feeling for the woman holding onto her hand, "this…is my favourite moment of all."

Emma took in the way her chest rose and fall slightly quicker than before, the grip on her hand was almost vice like – something was definitely wrong but she was not going to taint this moment with anything other than the happiness they were both experiencing. Instead she merely squeezed Regina's hand in a sign of support and safety, "it was the first time it actually hit me how much you mean to me."

_The one I've waited for_

All I've known  
All I've done  
All I've felt was leading to this  
All I've known  
All I've done  
All I've felt was leading to this  
Wanna stay right here  
'til the end of time 'till the earth stops turning  
I'm gonna love you till the seas run dry  
I've found the one I've waited for  
The one I've waited for  
The one I've waited for

Wanna stay right here  
'til the end of time 'till the earth stops turning  
I'm gonna love you till the seas run dry  
I've found the one I've waited for  
The one I've waited for  
The one I've waited for

"_I love you, Emma." Regina whispered as the track came to a stop but they didn't, the moment was too perfect to ruin simply because there was no music. Emma pulled back from the embrace only enough to lock blazing green eyes with deep brown; she reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind Regina's ear placing a kiss to her temple as she did so. _

"_I love you too Regina." _

Emma started as she felt the brunette tugging on her arm in indication that they were to be going somewhere else, she was reluctant to leave this place and the comfort it provided her but she complied. She was relieved that their scenery remained constant, the quick changes were a little disorientating, she knew what they were but not why she was being shown them – they were the moments in Regina's life when she felt happiest or safest. It saddened Emma that there were so little of them but at the same time she felt elated that she was part of them.

Deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed where they'd gotten to but she felt her heart swell at the realization, it had surprised her how far along the trail they were when the sound of the bubbling stream could be heard but she wasn't going to dwell on it, not now. She heard a sniffle from ahead and her brow furrowed, why was Regina crying? This was their place, the disfigured stump that was in such a state because Emma had tried and failed to fashion a small perch for the brunette from it had always made them laugh. The vines that trailed into the stream from the rock face behind it had always put a smile on their faces as they recalled Regina's need for something to hold herself up after one or two of their heated make out sessions became a little more R rated.

This was their place because they had made it so, so why was Regina suddenly so upset. Upon reaching the small circle of daisies that marked where they usually sat the brunette stopped and inhaled a deep breath to pull herself together before facing her fiancé. It didn't surprise her anymore when she found the blonde to be of a closer proximity than what would be considered appropriate when out in the open – in fact, Regina loved Emma's need to be close to her, it soothed her. She was going to miss that terribly.

"Regina, baby what's going on?" she brushed her thumb over the brunette's cheek to wipe away the tears that were beginning to stain her otherwise flawless face. "Why are you crying?"

"Emma…" she started, her breath catching in her throat painfully as she did. She didn't want to cut the moment shorter than she really had to but she could feel the pull, she needed this time to get out everything she had never been able to put into words, everything she had been too scared to put into words but Emma deserved to know, she needed to know. "Emma, you're going to have to go back."

Emma's brow furrowed as she took in the brunette's words, what was she talking about? "Regina…I don't understand what you mean, back where?"

Regina leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips with her own, she needed to convey just how much she loved her and let her know that everything was going to be okay now. When she pulled back she placed her hands on Emma's cheeks with their foreheads still touching, "back to life my love."

_A/N: Okay so this was a little longer than the last and I'm hoping to keep the chapters as such, don't get too disheartened just yet – I do have a plan! I will warn you however that the next chapter (which I'm working on right now) is Regina's goodbye to Emma… _


	7. I'll Be Waiting

_Regina leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips with her own, she needed to convey just how much she loved her and let her know that everything was going to be okay now. When she pulled back she placed her hands on Emma's cheeks with their foreheads still touching, "back to life my love."_

* * *

"Emma, please calm down," Regina sat patiently waiting as Emma paced the ground in front of her at a punishing pace muttering incoherent babble as she went. Knowing the blonde as she did she had anticipated this reaction, Emma was far too stubborn to just accept facts, there always had to be a mistruth somewhere along the way, how Regina wished there were. She stood and walked over to catch the blonde on her way back, she gripped a hold of her shoulders at which Emma stopped but the look of frustration didn't leave her face as she locked eyes with Regina.

"That's exactly my point," she huffed out in a heavy breath whilst searching the brunette's face for some kind of clue as to what game she was playing, all she found was confusion.

"What is?" Emma's fingers encircled Regina's wrists and brought her hands to rest on her own chest.

She shook her head slowly, "Regina, it can't be true," when she saw the older woman open her mouth to argue she continued on, "I can feel you…not just here, " she highlighted her meaning by tightening her grip slightly on Regina's wrists before bringing them to press into the spot below her breast where her heart lay beating. "I can still feel you here." Regina's eyes fluttered closed as she allowed herself a moment to succumb to the feelings of love as she felt the life flowing freely through the woman beneath her, she had to show Emma that this was actually happening – she needed to start talking soon in order to have the time but she also needed to know that the blonde was going to be receptive to her words.

Emma felt the brunette's pull to retract her hands but let it happen when she felt small hands encircle her own wrists, "look at me baby," she complied with Regina's request and locked gazes with her. She smiled gently as the brunette opened out her palm and place her hand over tanned skin. She was slightly cold but there had been an almost icy breeze blowing around them. Once again Emma didn't fully understand the sadness in her eyes, they were together, and they were safe so what was the problem. "I'm not here anymore my love." Emma followed Regina's gaze down to the brunette's chest where Emma's hand lay…over Regina's heart…why couldn't she feel anything? Where was the heart beat that she knew so well, it was the soundtrack to her life now so why could she only hear silence.

"No…" Emma breathed out still refusing to accept what Regina was telling her, "no but…but you're here…I'm touching you…I'm not dead so why can I do that? I can touch you, kiss you, taste and smell you…why can I do that if you're not here?" She was becoming hysterical now as her body caught up with her brain, her mind was running at a million miles per hour – she felt like she was going into shock. She had the brunette pulled to her in a vice grip as if the tighter the hold the less chance there was of Regina leaving her.

"Because…" Regina began softly, "I may not be here Emma but…" her hand came once again to rest over Emma's heart, "I'm here." She was speaking so gently and calmly about all of this…why wasn't she panicking like the blonde, why wasn't she absolutely frantic with the thought of them never being together again? Why wasn't she freaking the fuck out?!

Because she'd accepted death a long time ago, everything she had ever loved had been ripped from her no matter how long she managed to hold onto it. She was content with the thought that she was the one to go, not Emma and not Henry. Her son still had a mother to bring him up, to take him to his soccer games and cheer loud enough for the both of them; she could make sure he remembered his adoptive mother for her true self and not what others had painted of her. She could keep him safe from the dangers of the world; she'd faced enough of them herself. Emma could teach him the discipline that Regina had fought so hard to teach the blonde, she could teach him to take care of himself in every sense of the word.

More than that though, Emma could gain back the years with him that she had never got to have, she could keep hold of a piece of their life together, she could care for, love and nurture the one thing they were both proud of. She could watch their son grow into the brave, handsome, kind man that Regina had always dreamed of raising but could never do so now. Henry could keep a hold on Emma, give her something to carry on living for - he had been the first to show her any kind of love in the whole of her lonely life and now it was that bond that was going to keep Emma going, Regina was sure of it.

"This can't be it..." the sob that escaped from the blonde's lips was almost too much to bear and so Regina allowed her tears to fall silently down her face as her chest tightened and her heart clenched at the realization that this was in fact it. This was goodbye. "I…c-can't go back, I don't want to!"

Regina's head snapped up at this as a whimper threatened to be heard, "you…Emma, y-you will go back and…" a small hiccup, "you w-will raise o-our son."

"We were su-supposed to do t-that together Gina! You can't f-fucking leave me!" her sentences were becoming more coherent as her anger at the situation took over, her tears never relented though "how am I su-supposed to carry on without you?!"

"Emma…" she soothed resting her head once again upon the quivering blonde's, her voice as broken as her loves "you are the st-strongest woman I have ever, ever known." Regina felt as though she was breaking in half as she spoke, she didn't want to think about what was coming for her once Emma had left, she couldn't let herself dwell on it, Emma needed to go back willingly rather than just being pulled back to consciousness. "You can do this, I k-know it with all of my h-heart."

"Is this even real?" Emma asked with such vulnerability

The brunette laced her fingers with her lovers as she looked her straight in the eye, "it's as real as our love is true Emma, please don't doubt any of this for a second. I need you to listen to me when I tell you this because...well it's the only chance I am going to get." Her voice tightened as she offered Emma a sad smile, her time was coming, this was it - their last goodbye.

She slowly led Emma back down into a sitting position as they clung onto each other, Regina never wanted to let go but the sky was slowly darkening in warning - she had to do this now.

"In my life...I have never had love so freely given to me. You know as well as any that anything I have truly cared for has been taken or twisted in some way," Emma let out a small sniffle at this, her heart was clenching painfully. She didn't want to hear all of this now, she wanted to be able to lay in bed with Regina one sun filled morning and just talk as if they had all the time in the world. Not like this, not when she was going to be taken from her. "You, Emma Swan..." Regina's hand came to rest softly on the blonde's cheek as she looked into watery emerald eyes, her own whimpers of grief were beginning to take a hold - she didn't think it could be this hard. She wasn't mourning for herself however, she was mourning for the broken woman in front of her - the same woman she had taken a childhood from, tried desperately to kill, found herself with feelings for, fallen desperately and hopelessly in love with and now...well now after all of that she was leaving her, how was that fair in any way shape or form?! "You have saved my life in so many ways," her tears felt like fire trailing down her cheeks as Emma's coated her hand, "you truly don't know how special you are or...how beautiful, kind, fiery, strong, annoying" they let out a collective sob filled laugh, "loving, incredible person you are. I'm just sorry that..." She had taken to gripping the blonde's jacket now as they raised themselves onto their knees to hold onto one another, "...I thought we had all the time in the w-world! You...you need to know that I l-love you so much, I never thought I could love another like this again but you...you taught me how, I only wish I could give to you what you've given to me..."

Emma's breathing was coming out in anguished pants now as her fingers dug into Regina's trembling arms, "I...h-how am I supposed to live w-without you?!" Her hands trailed up to cup Regina's face, "how am I s-supposed to live without this f-face?" Her forehead was now pressed against the brunette's, "your eyes, I c-can't wake up knowing I w-won't ever s-see them again! I can't breathe knowing I-I won't ever see y-your smile again," Emma's fingers trailed softly over plump full lips, "to never kiss your l-lips again?" She pressed her lips softly to Regina's, inhaling deeply as her grief was almost overpowering her, "I-I-I can't Regina, I won't! There has to be something!" Her voice was ragged as she trembled and shook from the force of her hysteria, she was slowly moving towards the ground as she gulped in air.

"Emma, Emma please!" The brunette's voice had raised in pitch as she tried to remain strong, "baby please! You can do this - I'll still be here, I'll be waiting for you. I'll be watching, every time you smile, you laugh..." She was stroking through blonde curls as her tears fell without hesitation, "every time you kiss our son goodnight or hug him goodbye, I will be there." She was openly sobbing now as the pain was ripping her apart, "when the light hits you through the window of that damn bug," Emma let out an anguished laugh at the brunette's open dislike of her car but it quickly faded into a whimper again, "that'll be me baby. When you see that light in the sky when you can't work out whether its a star or an airplane...well that'll be me too. Every whisper on the wind lifting your hair, that'll be me. I won't leave you ever."

The blonde allowed the words to roll over her drinking in every syllable, every intonation of the brunette's rich voice, she never wanted to forget that sound, never wanted to forget the crinkle that took a hold of dark eyes when Regina let herself smile fully, or the way she ran her fingers through her thick locks to calm herself once things got too much. "I'm scared Gina," it was a pained whisper but Regina caught it as she rocked their bodies together slowly in order to soothe and comfort.

"I know you are baby, me too."

Emma seemed to realize something at this moment, she was going back to the world she knew, back to their son, her parents, the people who loved her...she didn't even know what was going to happen to Regina...was this it? Was this moment all she had left before her existence was nothing more than a memory?

As if she had spoken out loud Regina began speaking in reply, her voice trembling as she did, "I don't know what's coming for me my darling but...but just knowing that I will one day have you back in my arms for good...well that allows me to welcome death." She pulled Emma closer to her quivering body, "I will wait until the end of time if it means being reunited with you my love."

She didn't know how much time had passed as they clung onto one another but the distant rolling of thunder alerted her to their predicament...it was time for Emma to go. As if sensing the end the blonde only clung on tighter. "Please don't make me go back," it was a soft heartbroken plea that Regina could do nothing to soothe, she pulled away enough to look into burning green eyes, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear Regina spoke softly.

"Emma, baby, you have to."

It wasn't a request or an order, just a painfully true fact.

Emma's eyes fluttered closed as silent tears left her swollen, red-rimmed eyes. She felt something cool being placed into her hand and looked down to find Regina's engagement ring sitting there shining mockingly at her. She couldn't help the hurt that flashed across her eyes but it disappeared as soon as she found it mirrored within devastated brown ones, Regina's head was bowed as sobs wracked her small frame, Emma tilted her chin up slowly so that their eyes could meet. She understood what Regina was doing, just as Daniel's ring had done for Emma - this was a way of keeping a hold of their love, literally.

The air seemed to be getting thinner now as Regina looked into the sky, her brow furrowed and her eyes closed as she whispered "it's time to go." Emma wasn't sure whether it was about her leaving or the brunette's departure into the afterlife but she didn't care, if these were there last moments she wasn't going to waste them. She promptly flew to her feet pulling Regina up with her and into a desperate embrace, her lips found Regina's as she wasted no time in deepening the kiss. Their tongues crashed together as they tried to infuse as much of the passion and love they felt for each other into this final act.

When the darkness of their surroundings began to brighten and the floor beneath them began to shake they reluctantly pulled apart. "Regina I love you so much!" Emma practically screamed in her desperation, "I will NEVER stop loving you. I will never forget you."

Regina for her part clung onto Emma's hand with as much force as she could muster in her devastation, "I love you too baby, with all of my heart." A soft smile played upon her lips as she took in Emma's face for the final time, the water dancing in her emerald green eyes made them shine brighter with the love she was pouring into the air, her lips were parted slightly reminding Regina of the sheer beauty that would come out of them in times of intimacy and love between the two, the tell-tale crease in her forehead that would always alert Regina to her emotions so well.

They both found their gazes drifting to the air above them as a silvery light descended to cover Regina's body, the woman was glowing, she was absolutely breathtaking. They both noticed with heavy hearts the way in which she was beginning to disappear literally into the air around them, with one final locked look she whispered three words that would proceed to remain with Emma for the rest of her days on the earth.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

**A/N: Not going to lie to you guys, I cried my eyes out writing this – I just hope I did it justice, I will be writing an epilogue so please don't hesitate to let me know if you want to see anything in particular within it – I will try to make it as long as possible, with me that could be anywhere from 2,000 words to 20,000! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read my fics **** I've loved having you all on this journey and want to thank you so much for the continued love and support I've been drinking in!**


	8. I Miss You Baby

"Emma…" the voice sounded distant as she felt the sensation of being shook, "Emma?" Slowly it was becoming louder as she felt the air returning to her lungs, her heart burned as Regina's words continued to sound in her head.

"_I'll be waiting." _

As her body began to work again she heard a guttural cry coming from somewhere around her, it was the most heart wrenching, pitiful sound she thought she had ever, and probably ever hear. As her senses came back to her she realized it was being emitted from her own mouth. Her eyes flew open as she shot up into a sitting position from the ground on which she had been laying. Emma couldn't stop the cry from sounding and found she didn't want to – she needed to let it out of her, the anguish and sheer devastation she felt needed some release.

She found Henry to be standing completely still with his back to her, he was looking upon the lifeless form of his adoptive mother unable to fathom what was happening. Apparently Emma's screams hadn't shocked or roused him from the numbness he was no doubt feeling. Snow had been the one to shake her daughter, her face streaked with tears although Emma wondered bitterly if they were for Regina or for her. David and Gold stood off to one side unable to think of any possible way to comfort the broken family unit. The paramedics and fire department had yet to move from their place on the side lines, they would remain there until Emma gave her go ahead to move Re- the body. The cold thought ran through her mind as thin arms encased her into an embrace, she didn't want it though, she couldn't have it replacing the virtual feeling of Regina's arms around her only moments before – even if it did happen within her mind.

Snow didn't protest when Emma pushed her arms away, she simply moved back to give her daughter the space she clearly needed but couldn't contain her silent tears as the blonde's sobs ripped through her. She watched as Emma, tears seemingly never ending, proceeded to lift her hand up slowly as she uncurled her fist. She gasped as she caught a glimmer of light coming from Emma's palm until she realized it was simply the afternoon sunlight gleaming from a ring…Regina's engagement ring.

"It was true…" Emma breathed out, her heart clenching at the realization that it was all in fact real, her love, and her reason for breathing was gone, "sh-she's really gone."

* * *

She sniffed distastefully as a styrofoam cup filled with steaming coffee was placed on the table in front of her; the smell was turning her stomach.

"Honey…" Snow tried to get something out of her daughter about what she had been talking about earlier at the crash site, she wasn't one for waiting long for information and this only added to Emma's frustration – did no one in this goddamn town know how to give someone time to breathe and regain control of their thoughts?!..._Regina did, _a lump formed within Emma's throat once more as she fought to hold herself together.

She still couldn't fathom that the one person who understood her most, who knew when to embrace her and when to leave her was gone. The woman she untrusted her deepest, darkest secrets to, whom she shared her every waking thought with (mostly because her thoughts were predominantly about Regina), her best friend, the mother of her son, the reason she finally started to enjoy the life she had…was gone.

"Just…don't." This effectively stopped any more questions or statements from the pixie haired brunette, even she knew how far Emma could possibly pushed and today was certainly not that day.

* * *

_After waking up and getting to a point in which she had been able to stop crying enough to pull her son away from the overturned car, he didn't need to see Regina's bloodied and bruised body any more than he already had – she didn't want that image to be the one that stayed with Henry. She had allowed the fire department to begin removing her fiancé's body from the car, unable to watch any longer as upon being lifted and placed onto a stretcher after being released from the wreckage her arm fell and hung limply, her ring finger now bare as Emma had attached it to her necklace in order for it to rest near her broken heart. _

_Tears streamed down the blonde's face as she held her sons guilt stricken body to her own, he was shaking violently and his sobs were echoing through the later afternoon air. _

_Most things that happened after the ambulance doors had closed and drove silently through the town with Emma's bug close behind were a blur, she recalled catching sight of Archie and Gepetto standing outside the door to the diner with their heads bowed in respect for the late mayor – apparently news travels fast. David and Snow had agreed to take a separate car in order to give the grieving mother and son their own time to collect their thoughts and take in what had happened – both were in too much shock however even to form a more coherent sentence than simple confirmations to any questions asked._

* * *

That was how she found herself in this very position at the hospital waiting to see her fiancé after she had been cleaned up as much as possible, Emma despised the fact that her usually flawless skin would be painted with the cuts and bruises of the accident, she also knew that she was going to have to return to their home at some point to find the things to bury her in, that was going to be painful but she had to do it – she had to make sure Regina looked her best as she was laid to a well deserved rest.

"Emma?" she looked up from the spot on the floor to find one of her employees looking at her hesitantly, wasn't he the one who was handling the crash report? A small lump formed in her throat as she thought about it. Shaking her head slightly she merely held his gaze as a way of encouragement, "um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," emotionless.

His brow furrowed as he took in her appearance, his usually confident sometimes verging on cocky boss was completely gone, in her wake were tear stained cheeks and impossibly raw looking eyes. "Who was driving the car this morning?" he asked as gently as possible.

She appeared to be looking through him as she thought back and wondered why on earth he was daring to bother her with such ridiculous questions after all that had happened today. "R-" this would be the first time uttering her name and she found it caught in her throat before it could become audible, the man seemed to realize this as he simply nodded but continued to look puzzled. "Why?"

"Emma…do you remember at all what happened leading to the crash?" she shook her head not even bothering to try and rack her brains again, whether it was the grief, her head injuries or her exhaustion that was keeping her from remembering she didn't know. "Well, you say that Regina," he noticed the visible flinch and intake of breath as he spoke but it was too late, he'd already said it and so he decided the best thing would just be to continue, "was driving but…we found her to be on the passenger side of the car…"

A tear escaped from her green eye as the image of her lost love flashed across her mind, "I know where she fucking was," she muttered irritably. How dare he come to question her about this sort of thing right now, did he have no decent bone in his body.

"No, but that's the thing Sherriff…" his sudden enthusiasm caused her head to snap up finally as curiosity laced with frustration got the better of her, "we've been informed that…even with the severity of the crash, there is no way that she could've simply fallen there due to the force of the spinning," again he winced as the heavy grief flashed across her tired eyes once more, "…she moved."

Emma's lips parted slightly in confusion as she tried to understand his words, "what do you mean she moved? She couldn't have, she…" She was pulled from her confusion as a memory flashed through her mind.

* * *

"_You can be such an idiot, you know that?" she laughed at Emma's attempt to practically climb into the back of the car to reach her phone, "how did you even manage to get it all the way back there?" _

_She heard Emma's chuckle as the blonde let out a shout of victory upon grabbing the discarded item. _

"_Okay, number one," Emma wheezed as she plopped herself back into her seat slightly out of breath from her backseat excursion, "I know you enjoyed checking me out in my vulnerable position," this earned her an incredulous scoff from the brunette beside her, "number two…okay, I sneezed and…I don't know I just dropped it, I still think you hit a bump…at the same time…" she tried furrowing her brow at the absurdity of her attempt to save face._

_Regina simply laughed again before reminding Emma to fasten her seatbelt once more, she gasped audibly as the blonde came closer to her. _

"_If I put that thing on, I wouldn't be able to reach you now would I," she began kissing Regina's neck softly, smiling into the skin as she heard a very audible gasp of approval. _

_Regina kept her eyes on the road, fighting to keep them from fluttering shut at the mere sensation of her fiancé's lips on her, "we are nearly home dear," she almost regretted her words as the light sucking stopped. Emma really was insatiable but she instantly missed the warmth of the blonde's body near hers – she simply had to settle for a warm hand on her thigh as she turned into the long road leading to Storybrooke. She sighed contentedly as she chanced a glance at her future wife, her heart fluttered at the mere thought of it. Marriage had always been something that scared the brunette, it was something she'd had forced upon her at such a young age – it had been a scarring experience and she was sure she would never feel the desire to do it again after finally escaping her years of torment, she had also been sure that she would never feel this amount of love but a certain stubborn blonde had somehow managed to break through all of her defences and cause her to fall into complete bliss. _

_Their weekend away together had only strengthened their love for each other, Regina slowly lifted Emma's hand from her thigh and proceeded to kiss the knuckles presented to her. As she lowered it back to her preferred place she caught Emma looking at her with a loving smile from the corner of her dark eye. _

"_What was that for?" _

"_Because I love you." _

_It happened too quickly for either to realize what was going on…almost. _

_Regina's eyes widened as she felt the wheels lose purchase on the ground, it had been a cold morning but the warmth of the sun hitting her arm as she drove had caused her to forget about the dangerous black ice that lay hidden on the road. She managed to get a hold of what was happening much quicker than the stunned blonde, as the back corner of the vehicle lifted Regina's instincts kicked in, she felt as though time had slowed down completely, she was thankful for Emma's unbuckled seat belt as she unclicked her own from its restraints. Blonde curls obscured her view of the blonde's face as she reached over her lap to the door, the car it seemed was taking on a diagonal spin, if this was going to work she had to do it right and right now. _

_With all the strength she could muster she pulled on the door handle and flung the door open catching the shocked expression on Emma's face as she began pushing her from the vehicle, a gasp of shock and fear resonated from Regina as she felt strong arms take her own in order to pull her as well – there wasn't enough time for both of them to fully make it out of the car and so before the blonde could gain a strong grip on her, Regina pushed once more with all her might and managed a small smile as she watched her love fly away from the trajectory of the car…then all went black. _

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god! I couldn't get her, I COULDN'T GET HER!" Emma didn't feel the strong arms wrapped around her, she didn't hear the soothing words of those around her, she only saw the smile gracing Regina's face as she watched Emma fall safely to the ground, "SHE SAVED MY FUCKING LIFE!" she was angry, angry that she had been forced from the car, angry that she couldn't have saved Regina's life as well but mostly she was angry that her first instinct hadn't been to save Regina yet that's the first thing that came to the brunette's mind. What the fuck did that say about her?

"Honey, please Emma…Emma please." She felt a sudden sting in her upper arm but her curiosity was calmed suddenly as her eyes drooped shut when the sedative flowed through her body.

* * *

She stood bleary eyed at the podium, the week after Regina's death had been possibly the hardest days of Emma's life and now here she stood addressing people who knew nothing of the incredible woman she was to marry, everyone except Henry that was but he had outright refused to attend, he had exclaimed his distrust of those who did turn up. True they had all began accepting Regina as somewhat of an ally but that underlying sense of loathing had always remained. Henry didn't want to sit and listen to fake condolences and watch crocodile tears forced down the cheeks of those who knew nothing of the person his mother really was, it had taken him long enough to realize. She thought back to the previous night as they sat in the chapel of rest gazing upon the peaceful form of the brunette.

* * *

_She looked as though she was simply sleeping, Emma had chosen Regina's electric blue blouse and black slacks to bury the brunette in – Regina had confessed that it was her favourite shirt as it had been the one she had worn when she had taken in the curse which then saved Emma's life enabling her to return from the Enchanted Forest and it had also been the first time in a long time in which Henry had hugged her – the sentimental value was enough to help Emma make her choice. _

"_Do you think she knew?" Emma started at the sound of her son's voice; it was the most he had spoken since the day of the accident. She hadn't told him about the moment she had experienced with Regina when she had collapsed; as much as she wanted to she knew it could only distress him more as he didn't have the chance to say a proper goodbye. _

"_Knew what?" she replied just as softly, the candles seemed to flicker slightly with the change in dynamic. _

_He inhaled deeply as he spoke trying to keep his voice from cracking, this moment was for remembrance not regret or guilt but…he couldn't help himself – it had been plaguing his every waking moment and frankly he was tired of hiding his fears from the only mother he had left. _

"…_that I loved her." _

"_Oh kid," her heart sank at his admission of insecurity, "of course she knew." _

_He nodded, he already knew the answer but it felt good coming from Emma, she knew not to lie to him no matter how much hung in the balance and he trusted her judgement, "I just…" he struggled to form the words as the inevitable lump took a hold of his already tight throat, "I just wish I would've told her more, you know?" He hadn't noticed that Emma had proceeded to take the seat next to him until her arm draped over his shoulders and pulled him close into her side; she bent her head and kissed his hair in an attempt to stop her quivering lip. _

"_I know kid." _

Emma had been unable to plan the funeral, every time she tried she was reminded cruelly of who she was organizing it for, that thought alone only continued to draw her deeper and deeper into herself and so Kathryn had taken over, Emma had only agreed knowing that the blonde was most likely the only who had genuinely accepted Regina's change and so wanted to pay her respects in the best way possible.

She looked out over the heads of the small group that had attended and looked down towards the stables, they had chosen to have the ceremony on the hill overlooking Regina's second favourite place, her first being somewhere that she had only told Emma about.

"_You're squishy," she smiled as she nuzzled closer into the brunette's neck and tightened her grip around a soft skinned waist. She laughed heartily at the expected response. _

"_I beg your pardon?" Regina asked incredulously, her eyes snapping open to regard the woman beside her, "did you just describe me as…squishy?" she said the word with such disdain but it only strengthened the blonde's joyful laughter. _

"_Yep, that's exactly what I did." Regina felt the grin and knew Emma was trying to get a rise out of her, "it's not going to work you idiot." _

_The younger woman stilled her laughter as she questioned as innocently as possible, "whatever do you mean dearest?" Regina simply rolled her eyes as she threw her leg over Emma's waist effectively straddling her. _

"_I know your game Swan." She stated enjoying Emma's purr of approval as she rubbed her palms up the mayor's silk pyjama clad legs, "you want an argument." _

_Emma raised her eyebrows keeping the game going, "and why would I want such a terrible thing?" her breath hitched slightly when the brunette's beautiful face came within millimetres of her own, she was so tempted to lift her head from the pillow and close the gap between them. Regina's kisses were absolutely intoxicating, she had found that out from their very first one and since then had become a Mills junkie taking whatever lust filled hit she could at every available opportunity. _

"_because…" Regina drawled, her tongue peeking out to lick softly against the blonde's lower lip, she knew she was winning when pink lips slowly parted in anticipation, she slowly leaned in and bit down pulling the lip back out as she went. She let it go and had to hold in her own moan as Emma's fingers trailed up her ribcage stopping just underneath her braless chest. "You want angry makeup sex." With that she simply rolled off the blonde and stood from the bed, Emma however had anticipated this outcome; did Regina think she was the only one who knew things? _

_She laughed at the child like yelp of surprise that left the older woman's mouth as Emma pulled her back down to the bed rolling her over to mirror their earlier position but with the blonde in power this time. Her long curls tickled Regina's bear arms as she lowered herself down to place a soft kiss on full lips, as she began to sit up long arms draped around her neck to hold her in place. Emma leaned down once more to place a kiss to Regina's nose revelling in the giggle she received in doing so. "I love you, you know?" _

_The brunette inhaled deeply as if trying to physically suck in Emma's statement, "I know." She kept her arms around the blonde's neck as she tipped over to lay chest to chest on the bed both scrambling to clear any distance between them. Emma linked her top leg between both of Regina's, it was an intimate gesture bore from many nights spent together, at first it was a testament to how close they needed to be to each other even in sleep as this was always the way in which they had awoken, now however it was just a natural element of the couple's relationship – a much loved element. _

_They lay that way for a while, simply content to look into each other's eyes, placing gentle strokes down soft cheeks, drinking in content smiles, breathing the same air. "This is my favourite place." Regina breathed out as she continued to hold onto Emma. _

"_In bed?" Emma winked jokingly as she watched Regina's chest rise and fall with a soft chuckle. _

"_In your arms."_

* * *

As she continued to look she was sure she could make out a dark silhouette in the distance, her son was here.

"Never had I ever thought I would be standing here having to say goodbye," she was addressing the night sky, the stars burning bright as she spoke. She couldn't speak to the attendees of the funeral, this wasn't for them. It was for Regina.

"You were full of so much life, so much fire and most of all love. There were so many who didn't get the chance to feel just how deep your love could go and how much it could fill you up but I'm so glad that I did. You picked me to give it to and I cherish that more than you will ever know." She didn't notice the tears streaming down her face as she spoke or the collective tears of her audience, she didn't care.

"I know it wasn't easy for you to love so freely, you weren't shown how to and I think that's what made it all the more special. You loved the way you did because it was natural to you, it left you so full sometimes that you couldn't help but let it spill out." She smiled at the memories of Regina's random exclamations of love in the most strange of moments, it was literally because she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You always felt things so deeply, once you let me in I felt as though I had been traipsing through an unfeeling life until you allowed me to live. I still can't understand how I lived for so long without feeling that kind of emotion, that kind of true love. It feels like air to me, I can still feel it now." She had subconsciously pulled the necklace holding Regina's engagement ring from its place near her heart.

"I miss you so much baby," her voice broke as she talked now, "it is so hard, I don't feel like me anymore because…well I'm not me without you." She tried to gulp in air as she continued to voice the despair that had been filling her every moment of every day since her love's death.

"You are the other half of me, my true love, and my best friend. I miss you Gina and it's _not fair_!" No one dared move as the pain that was overwhelming Emma washed over them also, Ruby had her forehead resting against Granny's shaking shoulder as they fought to let air in through their constricted throats. Gold for his part remained stoic, he was hesitant in attending but couldn't miss the chance to pay respect to one of the most intriguing women he had ever had the chance to come across, and she truly was unique. Snow had a fist pushed against her mouth to stifle her cries as she heard her daughters desperate words to thin air, she was right, this wasn't fair.

"I don't understand why you had to go so quickly, I had so much planned for us but…" her sobs were stopping as she heard something, a familiar voice dancing across the wind as the breeze lifted her hair and words caressed her ears.

"_I'll be waiting." _

A guttural cry ripped through her as Regina's promise was washed away with the dying wind but the shocked gasps that rippled through the funeral goers alerted Emma to the fact that it had actually happened.

* * *

For weeks, years, decades even after this night the townsfolk of the small town would talk of a faded figure passing through the aisle leading to the podium at which the broken sheriff stood with her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach in order to physically hold herself together, they would speak of a glow that encased the blonde as the sky lightened. Most would simply brush it off as a trick of their tear filled eyes or their pity for the woman in front of them causing delusions. There were some though, those that knew better, who would reminisce about the sound of husky laughter floating around them, the faint click of heels building to a glorious crescendo and perhaps most prominent of all…the soft smell of apples that lingered in the air long after the crowd had dissipated leaving the blonde and her now present son to gaze in wonder at the stars above them with gentle smiles lifting their features.

* * *

_**"**__**You know how much I love you right?" a tear leaked from the brunette's eye as her emotions surged through her body, the feelings coursing through her weren't uncomfortable but sent shivers through her whole being. Green eyes felt as though they were looking through and into her soul, she could feel the heat seeping into her from the woman above. **_

_**Emma brought their linked hands up to rest over her own heart as she whispered into Regina's mouth, "'til the last beat comes." **_

* * *

_A/N: yep, I made myself cry again…I hope this tied up a few lose ends, especially in regards to how Emma ended up outside of the car. I had meant to include that part in Regina's memories two chapters ago but I got too caught up in what was happening to remember! _

_Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it, any requests for stories or continuations/alternate endings are very welcome and much appreciated as are reviews!_


End file.
